Hearts Intertwined
by Akarashi
Summary: The day that her family was gone, was the day that she sworn revenge for them. She trained herself everyday, dawn ‘till dust, but will all that pay off when the day comes that she faces her killer? What about her teammates? Especially Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The day that her family was gone, was the day that she sworn revenge for them. She trained herself everyday, dawn 'till dust, but will all that pay off when the day comes that she faces the killer? And what about her teammates? Especially the one who had the same experience as her?

--

"_No Sakura run now! You must leave this place at once before he comes!" cried her father. Across the hall lay her mother, soaked in her own blood, with a katana sticking out from her heart. As Sakura looked all around her with teary eyes, she couldn't stop the tears from stopping as countless bodies of her family lay dead, all done by one man._

"_Daddy why…why is that man doing this?!" whispered to her father. The father did not answer, but instead cast a jutsu on Sakura that would explain their family secrets and how valuable they were. But at the same time it made Sakura unconscious. Her father carried her to a secret entrance, one that can only be open by a family member, with specific hand signs that would open it. _

_As Sakura awoke from her sleep, she looked around herself, unfamiliar with the place. "Where am I?" she thought. Then it hit her, the jutsu that her father casted on her. But before she performed the correct hand signs that would open the secret entrance, she heard a conversation beyond the walls._

"_Where is the girl old man!! Tell me now or your life will so__on be over" said the strange voice._

"_Take my life if you must, but you will never get your hands on her. Those hands of yours will never reach our family secrets…Orochimaru."_

_Orochimaru had enough__. He slashed the old man across the chest, and stabbed him multiple times before he was done. He laughed as he looked over the place. _

"_What a pity this is…the only remaining Haruno left is a little girl whom even I don't know if she knows the secrets that will make me more powerful" Said Orochimaru. He left in a fury out of the village before the ANBU came._

_When Sakura was sure that he had left, she performed the hand signs that opened the secret passage. But when she crawled out, all she left was her father, lay dead on the cold floor, with a puddle of blood surrounding him._

"_no…NO NO NO!! DADDY WAKE UP!! WAKE UP NOW!! IT'S SAKURA, DADDY!!" cried Sakura. But he ne__ver did respond to her cries. She ran towards him, only to find that his eyes were staring up at the ceiling, slightly smiling. She held his cold hands, and put them on her cheeks, wailing and crying out to her father. As time went by, the ANBU finally came, but they were far too late to save anyone, anyone but a little girl that was next to a dead body, still crying. _

_As they approached her, Sakura looked up, and asked them in a desperate voice, "Please…please bring my daddy back to me…you have to…you…you just have to please!!" But the all know nothing could be done to bring him back. They tried pulling her away from him, but she never let go of her fathers' hands. They told her that she had to let him go, so that he can go to a better place, a place where he will always watch over her._

_As she slowly let go of his hands, she watched as it fell hard on the floor, unmoving. She told the person the name that she remembered her daddy saying, a name that she would never forget, the name of the man that she swore to kill, for her family, for her mother, and especially for her father, that died to protect her._

_--_

Well this is my first chapter but do you like it? Please let me know so that I can do better in the later chapter

R&R please :D


	2. Chapter 2

_7 years later..._

Sakura was now 12 and had just returned from Suna a few weeks ago, and was already in the ninja academy with the rest of the other students. But no one knew of her incredible powers besides the Hokage, her soon-to-be sensei, and her classroom teacher, Iruka-sensei.

She was always the first one to arrive in her class, but there's a reason for that. She didn't want to be bombarded by the tons of girls that were all chasing after one guy, Uchiha Sasuke. _I still don't see why they all like him. I mean sure he's hot, but what else can he do? thought Saukra_.

As she sat near the window, she could already hear the squeals and screams from her other female classmates. She glanced towards the door as the hot-shot guy Sasuke walked through the doors and calmly sat next to her. All the other girls glared at her, but when she looked at all of them, nothing could describe the chill that went down their spines. Of course none of the girls went near her, but they knew she was powerful.

The only reason that Sasuke sat next to her was because she was the only one that wasn't crazy like his fan girls. He had told her that, and that was all she was satisfied with and never once bothered to talk to him since she had arrived at the academy.

Uzumaki Naruto was another story. She knew that he was somewhat fond of her since she has arrived, but barely ever talked to him. The times that she did was only because he brought up the courage to go and talk to her. She didn't hate talking to him, but Sakura had to focus on herself and no one else.

Finally Iruka-sensei walked through the doors and ordered all students back to their seats. "Okay class I'll be handing back your test scores from last week" said Iruka-sensei. One by one they all got back their tests. Some groaned, some yelled in happiness, and some were just silent, like Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, and Shikamaru.

When Naruto got back his test, he just sunk in his seat. He had always gotten a bad score on his tests, but he still managed to pass into a Genin, just like everyone else in the class. But no one knew how, just Iruka-sensei and Naruto himself.

This was only the beginning. After Iruka-sensei passed back all the tests, he then announced "Class, now there's another surprise… there will be one jounin assigned to three of you in this class. They will decide if you have what it takes to become a true Genin. I have already divided up you students and there will be no complaints from any of you". Some students did groan, but couldn't complain. Then Iruka-sensei said "Okay let us begin, Team 1 will be Amy, Ralph, and Neo. Team 2 will be…" As time went by it finally came down to… "Team 7 will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino….Finally Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." You will meet your jounins in the area I have said to you. Leave now!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had to wait in the classroom for over 2 hours now, and their jounin still didn't come yet. Sakura just sat in her seat the whole time, as well as Sasuke, but a few seats further. Naruto on the other hand was impatient, and decided to play a prank on the jounin when he arrived. He placed a chalkboard eraser between the sliding doors so that when the jounin opened it would fall on him.

"C'mon, as if a jounin would fall for that Naruto" said Sakura. Sasuke silently agreed. But soon their jounin walked trough the doors, but when he did the eraser bounced off his head, leaving him in a cloud of white chalk.

Naruto laughed his butt off, Sasuke sighed, but Sakura recognized their jounin. She made eye contact with her jounin, and nodded her head to him in greeting. He did the same thing. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Hmm…so you are my students…this will be an interesting team. Ok, we'll al go meet up at the rooftop now. Follow me" Said the jounin.

When they reached the top, he started talking, "Okay we'll all first introduce ourselves. You know usual. Name, likes and dislikes, your dreams in life. I'll start off….Well my name is Hatake Kakashi…my likes well… I'd rather not tell you, and my dislikes…well I don't feel like telling you either. My dream is a secret. Okay you turn. Naruto, we'll start off with you".

They sweat-dropped. _So all we know about him is his name they all thought. _Naruto began, "Ok ok!! My name's Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen!! My dislike is that I have to wait 3 minutes for my ramen to cook. My dream is to become the Hokage yeah!!" _well well well isn't he interesting… thought Kakashi-sensei._

"Ok then. Sakura your next up" said Kakashi-sensei. Though he already knew of her and her past.

"Haruno Sakura. My likes are training and learning new jutsu's. My dislikes…well it varies. And my dream isn't a dream but a goal…and that is to find a certain man…and annihilate him." Kakashi nodded in understanding. Naruto was in a state of confusion. Sasuke had a looked of shock but was quickly gone. _Hmm… interesting thought Sasuke._

"Sasuke your last. Go ahead" said Kakashi-sensei.

"Uchiha Sasuke. My likes are also training and learning new jutsu's, but as well as tomatoes. My dislikes are Naruto (Naruto huffed at this) and a lot of other things. My dream is not a dream but also a goal in life...to kill a certain man". Kakashi just nodded, only understanding part of his goal. Naruto held his head in confusion yet again, and Sakura just looked as Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke caught Sakura staring at him with a questioning look.

"Ok now that that is done with, you all are not allowed to eat dinner tonight" stated Kakashi-sensei.

"WHAT?! WHY THE HECK NOT!?" yelled Naruto.

Kakashi simply said "Because the training tomorrow will have you throw up…come at 7 am in the morning at our designated training grounds and be prepared". With that he formed a hand sign and puffed away.

Naruto looked scared. He simply said his goodbye to Sakura, glared at Sasuke and left the building towards his apartment. Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand stayed behind.

"So you gonna talk first or what?" Sasuke said. Sakura simply looked at him and sighed. She would only tell part of her story to him. And so she did. "My whole family was killed…and I'm after the man who did it. What about you Uchiha-san?" He just stared wide-eyed at her in shock. He had not known there was another massacre other than his own. And so he also told her "My family was also killed, but by one of my own family members…and I'm after him." Sasuke simply stated.

They just looked at each other in realization. "Well, I guess we're not so different from one another after all Uchiha-san" stated Sakura. Sasuke didn't like the fact that she was calling him like that when they're the same age too. "No Uchiha, we're the same age Sakura. Call me Sasuke" said Sasuke.

She just looked at him, slightly understanding why he would say such a thing, yet confused as why he would. "Ok, Sasuke-san then. See you at the training grounds" said Sakura. Before she was able to jump off Sasuke held her hand back and was forced to turn around and face him. Sasuke simply said "Kun. Sasuke-kun sounds better coming from you". Sakura lightly flushed at the contact but none the less nodded her head.

"Bye Sasuke…-kun." Sakura said and when he let go she quickly jumped off the building and raced towards her house, which was at a really fast speed but she didn't pay attention.

_Why…did he hold me hand? He could have just called me name to stop me again. And was I blushing back there? There is no reason for me to blush for someone I don't even talk to. No, I must focus on what's in front of me. Need to go home and prepare for tomorrow. Feh, knowing Kakashi-sensei we won't be throwing up tomorrow. I'll just eat a light dinner anyways._

With that in mind Sakura arrived to her home and started to prepare for tomorrow's so called 'training'.

**Back with Sasuke**

_This is not me…why would I want her to call me by Sasuke-kun? Although it sounds nice coming form her. No no NO!! I mustn't get attached to this issue. I need to get home and focus on tomorrow's training. _

After shaking his head a couple times he left the building and set off towards his apartment.

--

Not too boring i hope? .

R&R please :D


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

*****************IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE *****************

Hey guys! Sorry but I will have to put a LONGER pause on this story, because I'm working on a new, more improved version, slightly different. Hopefully my writing skills will be better since it's been…years

HAHAH :P

But yeah, look forward to a new Story entitled, "Content".

And Along the way I may rewrite and add new chapters to the other ones, so long as the thoughts keep coming to me, so I can create a better version to your hearts content! :P


End file.
